Josh outland
Josh Outland is a sim federation wrestler, currently working for Society of Sim, Immortals of Wrestling, and the Central American Wrestling Association. He is the current SOS World Champion. As A Youngster From a young age, Joshua Leo Outland has had wrestling in his heart. He has been quoted as saying, "Wrestling is my passion. Others left 'cuz wrestling was just another thing to them. For me, wrestling is my purpose, my reason to be." When asked what made this happen, Josh talks aobut the first match he saw. "Undertaker versus Hulk Hogan, Survivor Series '91, for the WWF Championship. I saw Hogan and my family cheered, I saw Taker and they booed - But even as a kid, I was captivated. Taker's 'persona' had appealed to me, and ever since that day I followed WWE to see him." Josh followed WWE throughout his adolescense, and when he reached high school at age 14, he made a decision. As a freshman, he joined Clayton High School's wrestling team. He started out slow, but as Ronald Sanders trained him he got better. A screw-up by the Varsity wrestler of 135 pounds led to Josh bein bumped up to wrestle a match against a Varsity wrestler in May 2000. Although he was pinned. He impressed his team, and in August 2001, starting his sophomore year, he moved up to the Varsity spot of 135 pound weight class. He had a 47-18 record, and in his junior year, he moved up to the 145 pound weight class. Outclassed, he had a record of 38-27. He left the team in early 2003, joining Clayton's NJROTC. This two year stint in NJROTC led to Josh joining the Navy at the tender age of 18. While in the Navy, he was also involved in BYD independent feds in Pensacola Florida. This is important, because this is how the original J-L-O came about. He tried to F5 a 250 pounder, and he collapsed under his weight during the spin. Instead of hitting the F5 he came down in an RKO and got the pin. After that, he'd use the J-L-O as his signature finisher. Josh always liked Taker, but in March 2005, mere months before his Navy discharge due to injury, Josh started following Randy Orton. hen asked what sparked this liking he replied "Wrestlemania 21. Taker went for the chokeslam and he countered with the RKO. Before then, I thought he was a joke, but when he came so close to ending Taker's record, I became an Orton mark." Getting Started Alongside pursuing a Navy career, Josh was on WWE Tough Enough. He was one of the favorites to win, but a confrontation with Jason Hollaway led to him leaving Tough Enough voluntarily. He'd return in the finals and drop Jason with the J-L-O, costing Jason the spot in WWE. After that, he left to train for Society of Sim. While training in SOS, he met Mike Kirkland. The two argued, but after reconciling they formed SOS's first tag team, Greatness Personified. Workin with his dad, Josh gained size and strength, getting ready for his SOS debut. Today, Outland has a very supportive fan base headed by his beautiful fiancee, Jennifer, who sticks beside him and pushes him to greatness. She's been quoted saying, "Josh loves wrestling, and no matter what, I'll always be his number one fan. He is truely greatness personified and has a passion for this sport. He will always be the best in my eyes. I love him so much, and no matter what, I'm behind him 150%." Josh continues to be the best whether he's a heel or a face. Josh's Debut & First SOS Run On June 13, 2006, Proving Grounds #3, the opener featured 4 newcomers. Twist and Pete D'Ville were paired together in a match against the upstart team of Greatness Personified. Twist and Pete D'Ville dominated most of the match, until Josh and Mike pulled together hitting their "Apocalypse" (a reverse chokeslam and overcastle RKO combo) to pin Twist. After the match, Josh got on the mic and made one fact very clear, him and Mike were going to be SOS's Tag Team Champions. Things got rocky for Josh Outland. After an auspicious debut, he found himself on a losing streak. He faced his partner at the next show, passing out to Kirklands Impulse finisher. Then he lost at Proving Grounds 5 when a debuting Mailman got a quick roll-up for the 3. Then again at Proving Grounds 6, in a tag match, he was pinned after the Prescription. Something snapped inside of Outland. He had always been cocky, but he would unleash a vengeful mean streak to help him bounce back from his rapid decline. After CmTp's big win over Greatness Personified, they also made clear their intent to become SOS's first Tag Champs. Greatness Personified demand a shot at the belts. After this demand, the young upstart "Flame Bird", who under intense training would evolve into superstar Brendan Caine, made clear his intent to stop Grestness Personified from winning the titles. As a result, Josh unleashed a sadistic side by mauling the upstart backstage, leaving him in a pool of his own blood. It's wasn't long after this assault that they go back for another dose, handing Flame Bird the Apocalypse backstage. Zach Zero got involved and CmTp rejected the assistance. This would spark what was one of SOS's hottest topics back in 2005. The new tag team, The 'Silver Bloods' decided to throw their hand in the Tag division, as Omega Silver and Quick Silver decide to speak to the Buck about a title shot as well. Greatness Personified and CmTp had had enough of outside interference and made a temporary pact of mutual gain to ensure they'd be the top contenders to the tag team titles. Greatness Personified would betray CmTp and beat them senseless when they least expected it. The Silver Bloods decided to get involved. This would cost them dearly. GP savagly began a series of beatdowns leading up to their rematch with CmTp at Proving Grounds 7. On Josh's 20th birthday, he unveiled a manager, his current girlfriend, Amber, and would win gain his first pinfall victory over Doc with the J-L-O. Greatness Personified faced The Silverbloods in Proving Grounds #8. They won the match by submission, as Mailman tapped out to the "Blessed Hellride" a simultaneous crippler crossface and sharpshooter. After this match, Josh demanded a title shot against Derek Mayfield in a nontelevised bout.. Reeling from the match he had earlier, Josh succumbed to the "Wolf's Bite." GP beat down on Derek postmatch, and Derek's number one contender The Buck formed an unlikely partnership with him to face GP at Proving Grounds 9. At Proving Grounds 9, Greatness Personified made SOS history, handing Derek his first loss, and snapping his 6 month long winning streak with the Apoclaypse. In this match, Josh was injured severely, and would take a sudden leave of absence from SOS, right when Greatness Personified had established themselves as the top tag team of SOS. Greatness Per-Clonified?